


Next Week

by HandwithQuill



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Purrslink on LJ for her Birthday. TV!verse Face/Murdock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Week

Face watched from the drivers seat of the 'vette as Murdock slunk, head low, shoulders slouched, hands thrust deep in his pockets, and feet scuffing the cement with every step, around the corner to reenter the VA. He grasped the steering wheel with both hands and firmly pressed his head back into the headrest. 

Tonight was the first time in quite a while that the pilot hadn't asked if they could go somewhere else first. To get a burger, to watch the planes land at LAX, to let Billy run around in the park, to do something else to let him stay out _just_ a little bit longer.

He hadn't said anything, either. No songs, no imitations, no long soliloquies about how though their parting was only temporary, he would miss Face with the passionate desire of a thousand suns. That was Face's favorite, thought he'd never tell the pilot how it made him feel, knowing that it wasn't the type of passionate desire that the pilot was talking about. 

But there was none of that. No, he just got out of the car and walked away. 

Face started the car and took the long way back to his current apartment, but seeing an empty outlook, he stopped. He eased up on the hood of the 'vette with his feet on the guardrail, elbows braced on his knees. The last of the sun was just dipping below the horizon, the pinks and yellows, faded away to purples and blues. 

Murdock had been quiet for the whole job. The conman tried to think over what might have happened to make the animated man clam up. He was his usually jovial self when Face had come to spring him, prattling on about something next week, not listening to the instructions about his part in the con needed to get him out. 

He knew it was the wrong thing to do even as he snapped at his friend, saying that whatever was happening next week wasn't as important as their current job. The tall lanky man's mouth had shut with a snap, even as his expressive brown eyes held some emotion, before everything was cleared with a blink and the conman smile Face had taught him appeared on him face.

Okay, so maybe he did know what had upset the pilot. Whatever was happening next week was a big deal to Murdock and he was upset that Face didn't see it as important. But really, how was he suppose to know what Murdock was talking about? It's not like the man ever said what it was, just that it was next week and he couldn't wait.

So whatever was next week....

'Oh, Shit!' he thought, sitting up and nearly sliding off the hood. Next week was NEXT WEEK! And he had told Murdock, his BEST FRIEND, the one person who seemed to understand him, the one person he ever felt comfortable being **_real_** with, the only person besides Leslie he's ever loved, and he told him next week wasn't important!

He slapped a hand to his face and lay back on the hood. What's worse was that he did forget about it. He wondered what the pilot thought was worse, forgetting or being told it wasn't important.

But he know now, damn it, which means he has a week to plan. 

 

The next week, dressed in his most causal slacks and a polo, found him sneaking up to Murdock's window. He had timed it so that it was just after breakfast, Murdock was usually back in his room by then. Darting his head up, he was that the pilot was laying on his bed, head hanging off the edge as he stared at a comic book he wasn't reading. 

“Psst, Murdock!” he tapped the mesh screen covering the open window. If strong iron bars couldn't keep the pilot in, did the VA really think that flimsy mesh would. “Murdock!”

The pilot spun on the bed, frowning, eyes looking around. “Hello? If your imaginary, I’m afraid you've got the wrong room. The support group for no longer needed imaginary friends is in room 26.”

“Murdock, it's me.” he risked darting up out of the bushes. 

“Faceyguy!” Murdock's face split in a grin, coming over the the window, bouncing in place. Face blinked at the brightness of it, slamming a stock smile on his lips as his heart pounded. “Put the dummy in the bed and come on.” 

“Face, how can I put the dummy in the bed if you're out there?”

“Ha Ha, funny. Grab your stuff and lets go.” 

“Where are we going?” the pilot sat on the bed to put on his shoes. 

“We've got an important mission.”

The pilot's head shot up, face falling a little, a frown forming on his lips. “Mission?” he asked.

“Yeah, and we're going to be late.” Face had to turn away at the subdued sounding 'oh' the pilot muttered. They popped the screen out of the window, and quickly left the hospital grounds. He climbed into the 'vette, dug into the glove box and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, and leaned back in the passenger seat. Face could tell he had his eyes closed as he got in and started the car. That was fine with the conman. 

“So what's the job?” he asked when they were a few blocks away. His voice was still flat and glancing over, he saw that his eyes were still closed. Face smirked.

“Oh, it really important. Probably the most important mission we'll take this year.”

“Are there going to be any pretty birds?”

“Yes, there will be plenty of birds for you to admire.” one eye opened and looked at him calculatingly.

“I meant planes, Face. Not pretty girls.” he sighed.

“Just wait, bud.” the eye closed. He drove for ten more minutes in silence. And knew exactly when he had the pilot's attention. The sound of an engine next to them had Murdock ripping off the sunglasses and looking up and to his right. 

“Face! That's a-that's a Boeing Stearman PT-17 biplane!” 

“Is it?” the plane level out, flying next to them before pulling up, back into the sky. Murdock looked around them, taking in their location. 

“Why are we at the air field?” Face didn't answer, but hit the breaks and entered the line of car into the parking lot. Murdock was twisting in his seat every time they heard a new engine. As soon as they parked, he jumped up on the seat. “I don't see the van?”

“I don't think you will. Do you really think BA would come to an Airshow, voluntary.”

“But you said we had a mission.” 

“And we do. Here's your ticket.” the pilot took the slip of card stock, looking at it with a strange look on his face. He sat on the roof of the 'vette and let his legs hang over the side. “Why are we here, Face?”

Face didn't say any thing as the heels banged against the fiberglass. He stepped closer to the man and gently placed his hands on his knees. Looking up at him from the top of his eyes. “I just thought that you'd like to go to an Airshow for your birthday, so I got us some tickets.”

“For my birthday?” he asked softly. Face nodded and gasped at the shy and yet mischievous smile Murdock shot at him. He jumped on the car. “Do you think we could scam me into any of the cockpits?”

“I think that might be possible.” he smiled as the other man danced ahead of him.

 

Face spent the rest of the day letting Murdock drag him from one plane to another. When he noticed that it was almost two, he started to steer the pilot over to one particular plane on the edge of the showing area. The Biplane that Murdock had noticed first. 

“Ah, Mr. Peck. Right on time.” the man standing next to it said as the approached. “You must be Mr. Murdock.” he held out his hand. “You ready?” he asked after they shook.

 

“Ready?”

“Yeah, bud. I arranged with Mr. Jefferson here, for you to be able to go up with him on his next show run.”

“Really!”

Face shrugged. “It was the best Birthday present I could come up with. Do you like?”

“Yeah, Faceman.”

“Come on, son. I'll show you a few thing that you might not know about Biplanes. It's your Birthday, son. Maybe I'll throw in a couple of barrel rolls.” Face watched them walk off, talking about plane stuff.

When they were out of sight, he leaned back against the plane. He was glad that he had managed to do something that had Murdock smiling widely all day. The pilot's enthusiasm was infectious and even though he didn't understand what the other man was saying, he couldn't help but smile right back at him. He also almost couldn't help himself from taking the man's hand, putting his arm around his waist or so many other things. He pushed off and stepped away as they returned at climbed into the plane.

Half an hour later, the plane came to a stop right where it left from. Face was waiting there with a hot dog and a can of soda. The pilot bounded over to him. 

“Thank you, Face. That was amazing!”

“No-no problem.” he stuttered, then flushed. He was supposed to be suave, damn it! He handed over the hot dog and soda and shoved his hands into his pockets to keep them from grabbing Murdock's face and kissing him. Not something to do in public and even thought the look in the deep brown eyes were making him think that his feelings weren't quite as unrequited as he's always thought, that couldn't be right. 

Murdock blinked at the hot dog, looked at Face, then back to the hot dog. Then he started laughing. 

“What?” the pilot just shook his head and bit into the hot dog. “Murdock, what?” Murdock shook his head, chewing, and started walking away. They spent another hour or so there, before heading out. Stopping at a restaurant to get a proper meal, then headed back to Face's current place.

Sitting on the deck as the sun set, talking, was pleasant, but the pilot kept shooting him these looks. They were making Face curious but he knew enough not to ask if he wanted know.

“Face?” the pilot asked, after the last look. “Today was amazing, better then I've had in a while, but I was wondering..”

“Yes?”

“Well, there's one more thing I would like for my Birthday, and I was wondering if you'd help me with it?” 

”Of Course, Bud. What is it?”

“It's something I've wanted for a while, but only figured out today that trying for it would be acceptable.” he stood up from his chair and walked over to where Face was leaning on the railing. Face stood up straight and swallowed hard as Murdock entered his personal space. 

“Murdock, what...” he trailed off as he looked up. That look was back in the pilot's eyes. The one that made his heart pound, and his breath escape him. The taller man placed his hands on the railing, trapping Face where he stood. 

“I'm going to kiss you, Face. Then I'm going to unwrap my present. But I think we should move that inside, in less you feel like giving your temporary neighbors a show.” the pilot's head descended and their mouths met. He didn't tell them to, but his hands came up and grasped Murdock's shoulders as his mouth opened to deepen the kiss. 

 

Later, he pushed back against Murdock's warmth, cinching the blanket tighter around their waists, before twining his hand with the one resting on his hip. The pilot tightened his hold and nuzzled into his neck. 

“Love you, Face.” 

he brought their joined hands up and pressed a kiss onto the pilot's.

“Happy Birthday, HM.”


End file.
